Me, Myself and Yellow Eyes
by scarymez101
Summary: A brief one-shot set during 'The Hazards of Hunting' explaining why Azazel would help Sam and Dean. Rated 'M' to be safe. Mentions of mpreg. Please R&R.


**A/N: So, this is an idea that struck me half way through my fic 'The Hazards of Hunting' (so... spoilers lol) and I actually finished it ages ago. I feel it explains why Azazel would help Sam and Dean when Sam called John for help. It'll be rather confusing to read if you haven't read the main story, but feel free to read it anyway.**

**Mentions of mpreg, a little gore and one use of the dreaded 'f' word- hense the M rating, just to be safe.**

**Please R&amp;R.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I've gotta go, Sam."

"_Wait, dad!"_

John removed the phone from his ear and snapped it shut. As he stared at the phone, his mouth spilt into a malicious grin and his eyes transformed, turning a sickly yellow colour.

Azazel laughed. "Did you hear that, John?"

_You sick son-of-a-bitch!_

The demon could just about hear the Hunters voice, coming from deep within.

Yellow eyes smiled again, revelling in John's misery. "Looks like Dean's in a bit of a bind."

_You leave him alone!_

"Oh, John," the demon drawled, "aren't you glad I'm helping your boys?" His voice seemed hurt, but his tone dripped with sarcasm.

_You're up to something, I know you are!_

Azazel smiled again, twisting John's features into something evil and inhuman. "You know me so well," he purred.

_What are you doing?_

"Well it was just luck on my part really," Yellow Eyes said. "Trust your boys to go and get attacked." He shook his head. "They are reckless, John… you should've taught them better."

… _Shut up._

"Although, you did teach Dean well didn't you? To always look out for his little brother?" Azazel waited for John to reply, but continued when he made no sound. "Well, you know my plans for little Sammy and the others like him, don't you?"

… _Yes. I've known for a while._

"But you haven't told him." It wasn't a question.

…

The demon chuckled wickedly. "Of course you haven't. Still trying to protect him, even though you know you can't."

_I will protect my sons until my last breath!_

"Don't I know it."

_Tell me what you want!_

"I want Dean out of the way," he said simply. "And that is just what I'm going to get."

… _How?_

"Didn't you hear our conversation with Sam?"

… _What did he say? What happened?_

Azazel let loose a sickening laugh. "Dean got himself attacked by a Stolax."

… _No… oh my God, no!_

"Oh your God yes! Dean got attacked and is now carrying a delightful little bundle of joy."

… _Dean…_ John was worried. Azazel could almost feel him thinking of futile ways he could save his son.

"He's already three months gone. Just six more to go." The demon grinned, delighted.

… _Wait… wait! You... you sent them to Scott! He knows all about this thing, Dean still has a fighting chance!_

Azazel scratched John's chin, a little disgruntled that he hadn't kept a better lid on John when he was talking with Sam, but found himself content with the Hunters sense of hope, as pointless as it was. "I wouldn't count on it, John."

_What? Why?_

He smiled. "You've never seen a Stolax birth before have you?"

…

"It's gets deliciously messy. Blood and guts everywhere… because they don't eat the entrails, obviously."

_You're a sick, twisted son-of-a-bitch!_

"John, you flatter me."

_Why do you want Dean… out of the way?_

"Don't you know?" he teased.

_TELL ME!_

"If Dean's out of the way, it'll pave the way for Sam."

_And why the _hell_ would Sam join you if his brother dies?_

"I know how humans tick, John. A little loss and pain can do wondrous things to the tiny human brain."

_Sam will never join you. NEVER!_

"With his brother dead, Sam will be overcome with such sweet grief, his mind will be susceptible to my suggestions. He'll resist at first, but he'll succumb in the end… they always do." His mouth curved upward into a malicious grin.

… _No. Sam will never join you. Dean isn't going to die. I am going to get rid of you and we are going to hunt you down and wipe your sorry ass off the face of this planet!_

"Ooh, John," Azazel cooed, closing his eyes. Mock lust swept over his features. "It makes me go all tingly when you use fighting talk like that!"

_I swear to God, I am going to kill you!_

Yellow Eyes chuckled as he felt John struggling to take control. "Now, now. That's no way to behave, is it?"

_Fuck you!_

The demon grunted as John began lashing out; he was getting close to re-gaining control. "I don't think so."

_ARGH! Let me… go!_

"Pipe down, John," Azazel said, rolling his shoulders, now in control again. "It's going to be a long wait. Dean's got another six months to go. "He smiled again. "Why don't we sit back and enjoy the show?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, let me know what you think and thanks for reading!**


End file.
